Definition of Love
by MARYLOVER
Summary: “Um… yo… te amo…” dijo nerviosamente con tono calmado. Cuando él no respondió, Ed dijo decepcionado, “Pero… tú no me amas, ¿verdad…?” drabble, oneshot, RoyEd. TRADUCCION.


**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y éste es un fic cuya versión original en inglés le pertenece a la muy talentosa _**ZaKai**_.

¡Hola! Aquí les dejo con un fic chiquitito, lindo, y romanticón. Un regalo de cumpleaños para su autora. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

**Definition of Love  
****(Definición del Amor)**

* * *

Roy bostezó y se acostó en la cama antes de mirar hacia el escritorio en donde Ed permanecía sentado, absorto en quién sabe qué libro había conseguido en la biblioteca. Dándole un vistazo al reloj, Roy dijo, "¿No crees que es hora de ir a la cama?"

"Todavía es temprano," dijo Ed cortante.

"Son las once…"

"Como decía…" replicó Ed.

Frunciendo el ceño, Roy extendió el brazo y apagó la lámpara, sumergiendo a la habitación en una oscuridad total. Hubo un bello momento de dulce silencio hasta que Ed dijo, "Apagaste la luz…"

"Muy observador de tu parte," murmuró Roy mientras se acurrucaba bajo las frazadas.

Otro momento de silencio.

"No puedo leer si no hay luz," presionó Ed.

"Entonces ve a la sala; o mejor aún, anda a casa a estudiar," refunfuñó Roy.

"Pero me gusta estudiar _aquí_," insistió Ed.

"Mira, Ed… A diferencia tuya, yo no puedo funcionar bien con tres o cuatro horas de sueño—" empezó Roy.

"Lo negativo de ser viejo, ¿no es cierto?," interrumpió Ed, sonando divertido.

"No, sólo es lo negativo de tener más masa corporal."

Él dejó que eso quedara flotando en el aire un momento, luego sonrió cansadamente cuando Ed reaccionó, "¿Acaso ése fue un comentario sobre mi estatura?"

"Sí. Ahora, o te vienes a la cama conmigo, o te vas."

"Bastardo gruñón," graznó Ed, pero Roy lo oyó levantarse y luego del susurrante sonido de Ed desvistiéndose, lo sintió gatear sobre la cama y deslizarse bajo las frazadas. Con otro bostezo, Roy cerró sus ojos, contento de que finalmente iba a poder dormir un poco.

Ed se escabulló bien cerca detrás suyo, luego, después de un momento, Roy sintió un suave beso sobre su mejilla. "'nas noches, Roy…" susurró Ed, antes de recostarse y colocar un brazo sobre el cuerpo de Roy.

"Buenas noches, Ed," gruñó Roy, sabiendo que Ed estaría esperando su respuesta. Eso ya se había vuelto un hábito todas las veces que Ed pasaba la noche allí. Si él no contestaba, Ed terminaría dándole golpecitos o hablándole hasta que respondiera.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, durante el cual Roy ya casi había estado a punto de quedarse dormido, cuando Ed volvió a hablar. "Um… yo… te amo…" dijo nerviosamente con tono calmado.

Roy abrió un ojo y observó fijamente la oscuridad. Bueno… _eso_ era nuevo…

Cuando él no respondió, Ed dijo decepcionado, "Pero… tú no me amas, ¿verdad…?"

Roy lanzó un suave gruñido, sabiendo que Ed no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que contestara, y dijo medio atontado, "Te dejo entrar a mi casa casi todos los días, te comes mi comida, estudias aquí, investigas aquí, te bañas aquí, dejas tu ropa aquí, _duermes_ aquí—en mi _cama._ Tú eres el genio; ¿qué crees?"

Hubo un breve momento de silencio en el que Ed muy probablemente pensó en lo que se acababa de decir, luego, se arrimó aún más y estrechó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Roy. Transcurrió un minuto, la respiración de Ed se niveló y Roy se sonrió consigo mismo antes de dejar que su mano repose sobre la de Ed y se quedara dormido.

**

* * *

**

Nota de la Autora:

I just felt like writing something a little fluffy. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

_Me sentí con ganas de escribir algo un poquito romántico. Espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo._

**Nota de la Traductora:**

Hasta que por fin me animé a traducir algo más de ZaKai. Y no podía hacer otra cosa, hoy es su cumpleaños y a ella le debo mucho, así que, ¿qué más puedo hacer para darle un tributo a una de mis autoras favoritas?

Happy Birthday dear! It's been a long time, isn't it? I know you're working hard and maybe having a good time right now with your loved ones. This is my tribute to a very-good writer and better person, and it was your fics, among other things, what gave me the final push into translating. It's an honor having your work in my hands. Thanks again!


End file.
